


that much is certain

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Drabble, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that much is certain

**Author's Note:**

> For **dogdaysofsummer** 2009 [prompt nine](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/267807.html). Specifically, the last line: "That much is certain, we came."

Remus blinked, trying to clear the haze from his brain. He ached, and he was lying on a floor, but not in the Shack. Hogwarts, then? No, they were done with Hogwarts, and James had insisted on a celebratory pub crawl, and Sirius had insisted Remus couldn't have Butterbeer and then what? He wasn't wearing a shirt. His jeans were undone. His stomach was suspiciously itchy. There was someone else on the floor. He rolled his head slightly. Sirius. Who was looking at Remus.

"Moony? Did we...?" Sirius's shirt and jeans were missing.

"I think so," Remus answered slowly.

"_Brilliant!_"


End file.
